Sursis
by Panda Kawai Luna
Summary: Bip...Bip...Bip...Bip...Bip... Tel était ce bruit... Ce bruit persistant depuis des semaines maintenant... et dont personne ne se souvenait depuis quand est-ce qu'il avait commencé et encore moins quand est-ce qu'il cesserait... Ce bruit qui, fallait bien le dire, était la seule preuve de la survie du jeune homme, étendu sur un lit d'hôpital... Sa vie ne tenant plus qu'à un fil..
1. Chapitre 01 - A un fil

**Hey ! Salut à vous, mes chers et tendres lecteurs (et lectrices évidemment :P )**

 **Je vous poste ci-dessous une toute nouvelle fanfic inspirée de l'épisode 99 de SLG ("Salut Les Geeks") en ce jour particulier pour la fan que je suis ^^**

 **En effet, aujourd'hui est sorti le trailer de la saison 06 et je dois l'avouer que j'ai bien rigolé en même temps que je demandais "pourquoi ?", "comment est-ce possible ?" et autres pensées mais... vous ne saurez rien mes petits coquinous :3** **(** _Dis !... T'en as pas marre de dire n'importe quoi ?_ **Nan, pas du toooooout... Que du contraire même ! Faut pas oublier que mon rôle, ici, est de divertir.** _Mouai... Bien sûr... C'est même pas un rôle qu'on t'a attribué d'ailleurs et puis..._ **Quoi ?!** _Y a d'autres manières pour divertir, tu sais..._ **Tu veux bien te taire deux minutes, Angy ! Tu racontes n'importe quoi là !** _Héhé..._ **)**

 **.**

 **Désolée mais Angy fait encore des siennes ^^"**

 **D'ailleurs, je vous la présente... Angy, ma personnalité sadique et psychopathe (s'entendrait bien avec le Patron, je crois... ou peut-être Richard aussi qui sait... XD)**

 **Angy, dis bonjour aux lecteurs.**

Angy - " _Saluuuuuuuuut !..._ "

 **T'es mignonne...**

.

 **Je ne vais pas vous retenir encore plus longtemps et sur ce... Enjooooooooy, mes petits pandas ! :D**

.

.

.

.

 **Chapitre 01 : A un fil**

 **.**

 **.**

Bip...Bip...Bip...Bip...Bip...

Tel était ce bruit... Ce bruit persistant depuis des semaines maintenant... et dont personne ne se souvenait depuis quand est-ce qu'il avait commencé et encore moins quand est-ce qu'il cesserait...

Des semaines qu'ils résonnaient dans cette pièce immaculée et vide, à l'exception de son occupant.

Des semaines depuis ce grand live final diffusé en direct sur internet et dont il fallait dire qu'il portait bien son nom.

Depuis ce jour fatidique, un jeune homme était dans le coma à cause de la folie démesurée mais pourtant bien réelle, d'un autre.

Ce jeune en question était étendu sur un lit blanc et branché à toutes sortes de machines maintenant son existence qui pourtant, ne tenait qu'à un fil.

L'autre, quant à lui, s'était suicidé par pure lâcheté après avoir réalisé son crime.

D'habitude joyeux et drôle, il était sans aucune expression et avait le teint pâle, livide même, comme celui d'un mort.

Ses cheveux étaient en désordre, ses yeux clos, ses lèvres à peine visibles à cause des collants tenant le tuyau lui permettant de respirer en place et sa barbe qui était entretenue par sa copine, Ashley.

Accompagné de leur ami, Antoine, elle rendait visite, tous les jours, à son petit-ami qui, il y a encore quelques semaines, présentait l'émission sur YouTube《Salut Les Geeks》.

Son nom : Mathieu Sommet.

Tous deux espéraient qu'il se réveille un jour mais d'après les médecins, les chances pour qu'un tel miracle se produise étaient faibles vu l'ampleur des dégâts subis par le petit châtain.

Le fait qu'il ne soit pas mort sur le coup en était déjà un en soi... mais qui sait... pourquoi pas deux au final ?...

Antoine, quant à lui, faisait de son mieux pour tenir le coup tout en soutenant l'élue de son pote face à leur profonde et terrible douleur.

De plus, depuis ce jour - là, il avait emménagé dans l'appartement de Mathieu afin de ne pas laisser Ashley toute seule.

Il avait même hésité à arrêter de faire des vidéos sur YouTube tant que son ami ne serait pas revenu parmi eux mais il n'en fît rien et continua à en réaliser sous les conseils avisés d'Ashley et de leurs autres amis Youtubers.

À la place, il plaça des séquences "d'hommage" et donnait des nouvelles du jeune schizo à ses fans qui étaient, pour la plupart, dans le désespoir total.

Antoine ainsi qu'Ashley et ses proches recevaient des messages de sympathie et d'encouragement de la part de leurs abonnés et ce, même si ceux-ci pouvaient être sous différentes formes, l'émotion était partout présente.

Antoine avait décidé de les garder afin de les montrer à Mathieu une fois qu'il reviendrait à la maison car il était persuadé qu'il allait revenir.

Cependant, cela ne l'empêchait pas de s'en vouloir terriblement de ne pas être arrivé à temps.

Ce jour-là, lors du grand live final, il regardait le spectacle qui se déroulait derrière son écran.

Le coup de la décharge au début l'avait bien fait sourire et plus le temps passait, plus il était impressionné par le jeu d'acteur de Mathieu.

Néanmoins, il avait quand même un mauvais pressentiment le concernant.

Il avait l'impression que c'était un peu trop bien joué pour être de la comédie et plus les secondes s'écoulaient, plus Antoine flippait.

Par curiosité, il sonna à Ashley et lui demanda où se trouvait son pote.

Surprise, elle écarquilla les yeux et ajouta...

.

 **Ashley** \- "Il n'est pas avec toi ?"

 **Antoine** \- "Non. Pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'il soit avec moi ?"

 **Ashley** \- "Parce qu'il n'est pas ici et je me demandais où il aurait bien pu aller vu qu'il a laissé toutes ses affaires là...

En plus, sa caméra était dans le salon, en train de filmer".

 **Antoine** \- "Il n'est pas avec moi, non... Dis-moi !... Est-ce que tu suis le live sur internet ?"

 **Ashley** \- "Quel live ?"

 **Antoine** \- "Celui qui est sur YouTube en ce moment dans lequel il joue dedans".

 **Ashley** \- "Euh... nan. Pourquoi ?"

 **Antoine** \- "Jette-y un coup d'oeil, s'il te plaît".

 **Ashley** \- "Ouai, si tu veux. Attends".

 **.**

Elle se connecta et mît la vidéo en direct avant de dire...

 **Ashley** \- "J'y su... Mais c'est quoi ce truc ? C'est quoi ce bordel, sérieux ?"

 **Antoine** \- "Tu vois ?"

 **Ashley** \- "Oui et... ?"

 **Antoine** \- "T'en penses quoi de la réaction de Mathieu ? Tu penses que c'est de la comédie ou...?"

 **Ashley** \- "Ça m'a l'air un peu trop bien joué pour ce qu'il fait d'habitude et puis, même pour en général. Pourquoi ?...

Ne me dis pas que..."

 **Antoine** \- "Que quoi ?"

 **Ashley -** "Que ce qui se passe en ce moment serait vrai tout de même ?..."

 **Antoine** \- "J'en ai plutôt l'impression que si justement".

 **Ashley** \- "Tu sais pas où ça a lieu par hasard ?"

 **Antoine** \- "Ça me dit quelque chose mais sans grande certitude..."

 **Ashley** \- "Eh merde !..."

 **Antoine** \- "Je viens d'avoir une idée du lieu !"

 **Ashley** \- "Ce serait où ?, dis-moi".

 **Antoine** \- "T'es à St-Étienne là ?"

 **Ashley** \- "Ouai et toi ?"

 **Antoine** \- "C'est drôle mais moi aussi ! T'es où au fait que je te rejoigne ?"

 **Ashley** \- "Dans son appartement".

 **Antoine** \- "Bouge pas !... J'arrive".

 **Ashley** \- "Ne viens pas !"

 **Antoine** \- "Hein ?! Mais pourquoi ?"

 **Ashley** \- "Si ce que tu dis est vrai alors il n'y a pas que Mathieu qui soit en danger..."

 **Antoine** \- "Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes là ? Il n'est pas le seul à être en danger... Je ne suis pas sûr de te suivre là".

 **Ashley** \- "Ils sont ici... au pied de l'immeuble et j'ai le sentiment qu'ils ne vont pas tarder à entrer".

 **Antoine** \- "Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que ce sont des ennemis ?"

 **Ashley** \- "Tu as déjà vu des médecins en blouses blanches, armés de pistolets et ressemblant à ceux qui ont kidnappé Mathieu ?"

 **Antoine** \- "Pas vraiment, non..."

 **Ashley** \- "Alors dépêche-toi d'aller le sortir des griffes de ce malade et moi, je vais me débrouiller. Te tracasse pas".

 **Antoine** \- "T'es marrante, toi ! Tu me dis qu'il y a des gars bizarres qui veulent nous faire la peau et tu veux que je reste planté là sans rien faire alors que tu es toute seule.

Mathieu ne voudrait pas que je le fasse passer avant sa copine".

 **Ashley** \- "Sauf que ce taré va le tuer à tous les coups !"

 **.**

 **Toc toc toc...**

 **.**

 **Ashley** \- " Merde ! Ils sont là !"

 **Antoine** \- "Cache-toi ! J'arrive !"

 **Ashley** \- "Non, Antoine ! Je te l'interdis !"

 **Antoine** \- "Je m'en fous ! Je viens et c'est tout !"

 **Ashley** \- "P*tain !, tu fais chier !"

 **Antoine** \- "Je sais".

.

Antoine raccrocha et se dirigea ensuite vers sa chambre.

Il monta les escaliers, traversa l'entrée de la porte et s'approcha de son armoire de bureau.

Il l'ouvrît, fouilla rapidement son contenu et trouva un petit coffre en métal dans lequel était renfermé un souvenir de son père, mort au cours d'une mission sur le terrain, dont celui-ci lui avait donné pour se défendre si jamais.

Au fond de lui, il n'aurait jamais pensé le faire mais maintenant, il n'avait pas énormément le choix vu que la vie de ses amis ainsi que la sienne était menacée en ce moment même.

Il prît l'objet et le cacha dans son pantalon, derrière le dos, et le camoufla avec sa veste.

Cela fait, il descendît dans le salon, s'empara de ses clés, alla jusqu'à sa voiture et roula en direction de l'appartement de son pote.

.

.

.

.

 **Review ? Like ?**


	2. Chapitre 02 - Jusqu'au dernier

**Hey ! Salut !**

 **Comme promis voici le second chapitre de la fanfic dédié à l'épisode 99 de "Salut Les Geeks" ^^**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira (même si il est un peu plus court que le premier ^^") et qu'il vous procurera autant de plaisir.**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse et... ENJOY ! :D**

.

.

.

 **Chapitre 02 : Jusqu'au dernier**

.

Antoine arriva et se gara quelques rues plus loin que celle où vivait Mathieu.

Il marcha discrètement jusqu'à la porte de l'immeuble, s'y engouffra avant de grimper une à une les marches pour s'arrêter net devant l'entrée grande ouverte de l'habitation.

Il saisît son revolver, se mît en garde et pénétra dans la demeure.

A l'intérieur, on pouvait entendre des voix d'hommes étouffées semblant provenir de la chambre.

Antoine s'y rendît et se planqua derrière l'un des murs du couloir, attendant le moment propice pour attaquer.

Il y jeta un rapide coup d'oeil et remarqua que la petite-amie était ligotée et bâillonnée comme un vulgaire saucisson, posée sur le sol, à genoux.

L'un des agresseurs la visait, l'extrémité posé à l'arrière de la nuque, prêt à l'exécuter tandis qu'un deuxième la harcelait de questions et de menaces concernant son compagnon, Antoine et elle.

Cependant, elle n'émît aucun son et fît semblant de ne rien entendre, énervant ainsi celui qui la questionnait.

Un troisième et dernier membre se tenait près de la porte, à un peu moins d'un mètre d'Antoine.

Il regarda autour de lui mais ne vît aucun objet pouvant lui servir à faire diversion.

Il réfléchît pendant quelques secondes et décida d'utiliser une de ses chaussures qu'il balança dans la pièce d'à côté qui était le salon.

Celle-ci heurta, sans le vouloir, un vase qui était sur une espèce de bibliothèque, le fît tomber et atterrît un peu plus loin.

Le vase, quant à lui, prît le sol de plein fouet, se brisa et attira ainsi l'attention des médecins.

Antoine, lui, se plaqua dans le recoin pour ne pas se faire avoir.

Celui qui interrogeait, le numéro 1, ordonna au garde, le numéro, d'aller jeter un oeil sur ce qui se déroulait dans les autres pièces.

Antoine attendît quelques secondes, se glissa derrière lui, lui posa la main sur la bouche ainsi que son arme sur la tempe.

Il lui chuchota de ne pas faire de bruit mais ce dernier n'en fît rien et cria après ses camarades.

Antoine l'entraîna dans le salon avant de lui coller purement et simplement une balle dans le crâne.

Les deux autres qui étaient dans la chambre, à l'entente du coup de feu, s'alertèrent et se demandèrent d'où ça pouvait bien venir.

Le numéro un obligea son second de rester là avec Ashley pendant que lui allait voir ce que faisait son autre subalterne.

Il vérifia toutes les pièces et trouva le cadavre de son sous-fifre, allongé, face contre terre.

Il s'en approcha et constata qu'il était mort peu de temps avant qu'Antoine se jette sur lui et le tue à son tour.

Le troisième et dernier, quant à lui, patienta quelques petites minutes, puis, cria après son chef mais rien.

Il le fît encore une deuxième fois, un peu plus fort mais toujours rien évidemment.

Inquiet, il se gratta la tête, pressa son pistolet sur la nuque de sa victime et dît...

 **Agresseur 2** \- "Tu bouges, je t'exécute sur le champ !... Compris ?, sale grognasse".

 **Ashley** \- (acquiessant)

 **Agresseur 2** \- "Très bien..."

 **.**

Le jeune homme âgé d'une trentaine d'années s'éclipsa de la chambre laissant ainsi Ashley, seule et toujours attachée.

Antoine en profita pour se faufiler discrètement à l'intérieur et donc rejoindre la jeune femme.

Il lui ôta délicatement le bâillon de la bouche, prît son canif, découpa les liens qui lui bloquaient les mains et les chevilles et l'aida à se mettre debout.

Néanmoins, au moment où ils allaient sortir, le numéro deux leur fît face, les ayant dans sa ligne de tir, un sourire de sadique psychopathe sur le visage.

Deux détonations se firent entendre et puis… plus rien. Juste le silence…

Un silence lourd et pesant résonna et un sentiment de chaos total entre les murs de l'appartement du jeune vidéaste.

.

.

.

 **Review ? Like ? :)**


	3. Chapitre 03 - Scène cadavérique

**Yo saluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut mes petits choux de pandas ! :3**

 **.**

 **Bon ! Comme vous le savez, est sorti dimanche le 100ème épisode d'SLG et je dois bien vous avouez qu'il déchire grave sa race tellement qu'il est génial et je dirais même PARFAIT (** ** _"ça va ! pisse pas dans ton froc nan plus !" - Angy_** **"Je ne** **** **me souviens pas de t'avoir demandé de venir à ce que je sache..." - Moi** ** _"Tu sais, gamine... Ce n'est pas toi et encore moins quelqu'un d'autre qui m'invite quelque part car je m'y invite toute seule... Si tu vois ce que je veux dire..." - Angy_** **"Ouai mais je m'en fous... T'as rien d'autre à faire sinan ?" - Moi** ** _"Si ! J'ai un jeune adolescent qui m'attend pour être dépucelé... Tu vas voir, on va se marrer, gamine !" - Angy_** **"Ok..." - Moi)**

 **Encore désolée pour son intrusion mais voilà... ^^"**

 **.**

 **Enjoy ! :D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 03 : Scène cadavérique**

 **.**

 **Femme** \- "Réveille-toi ! Antoine !, réveille-toi ! Antoine !...

 **Homme** \- "Ça sert à rien de lui crier dessus ou de le brusquer, il ne se réveillera pas plus vite pour autant".

 **Femme** \- "Sauf que j'ai besoin de lui pour aller secourir mon petit-ami".

 **Homme** \- "Vous voulez que j'y aille ?"

 **Femme** \- "Le problème n'est pas là mais il n'y a qu'Antoine qui pourrait savoir où il est et plus le temps passe, moins il a de chance de survivre".

 **Homme** \- "Antoine !... Antoine !..."

 **Femme** \- "P*tain, Antoine ! Tu fais chier à la fin ! Bouge ton cul, tu veux !"

.

Soudain, ses paupières s'ouvrirent, laissant apparaître deux orbites brunes.

Ceux-ci observèrent rapidement ce qu'il y avait autour et tombèrent sur les visages d'Ashley et d'un autre homme qu'il semblait connaître.

Celui-ci d'ailleurs lui adressa…

 **Homme** \- "Te voilà de retour parmi nous, Antoine… Content de te revoir".

 **Antoine** \- Alexis ? C'est bien toi ? Je… je… je pensais que tu étais mort ?"

 **Alexis** \- "Comme à peu près tout le monde et c'était le but".

 **Antoine** \- " Pourquoi ?"

 **Alexis** \- "Mener ma propre enquête et échapper aux griffes de ces psychopathes… Surtout de celles du Boss qui est un vrai taré !..."

 **Ashley** \- "On attend quoi pour aller sauver Mathieu dans ce cas ?!"

 **Antoine** \- "On y va tout de suite !"

 **Antoine** \- " _J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard… Tiens bon, Mathieu !... On arrive"._

.

En se redressant, Antoine ressentît une vive douleur dans l'épaule droite qui le fît grimacer.

Il y jeta un oeil et aperçût du sang sur ses vêtements ainsi qu'un bandage lui entourant la blessure.

 **Antoine** \- " Je me suis fait avoir, on dirait…

Fais chier, p*tain ! Ça fait un mal de chien cette blessure !"

 **Alexis** \- "Ceci dit, tu as quand même eu de la chance dans ton malheur car si j'étais arrivé quelques secondes plus tard, tu serais probablement mort à l'heure qu'il est".

 **Antoine** \- " Je sais pas… Je ne me souviens pas de ce qui s'est passé à vrai dire… à part, le moment où je venais de libérer Ashley et qu'on était sur le point de sortir mais le reste, rien du tout".

 **Alexis** \- " T'en fais pas. C'est "normal" en quelque sorte".

 **Alexis** \- " Si tu le dis.

Et toi, Ashley ?!... Tu n'as rien, j'espère ?

 **Ashley** \- " Non, non… Moi, ça va mais j'étais super inquiète pour toi…"

 **Antoine** \- "C'est gentil mais il ne fallait pas, tu sais" _(souriant)_

 **Ashley** \- " Pourquoi tu te prétends toujours être plus fort que tout le monde, que tout va bien alors que c'est faux ?"

 **Antoine** \- " Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes là ?

Je ne me prétends certainement pas être supérieur à qui que ce soit et encore moins que tout va bien, dans le meilleur des mondes alors que je sais très bien que c'est faux.

Je disais cela car tu ne devrais être inquiète que pour ton petit-ami et personne d'autre".

 **Ashley** \- " Sauf que tu sembles oublier que nous sommes amis et qu'il est donc normal que je me fasse du souci pour toi !"

 **Alexis** \- " Je veux pas critiquer mais elle a raison, la demoiselle".

 **Antoine** \- " Je sais, je sais…"

 **Ashley** \- " On y va les gars ?!

Sa vie est en grand danger de mort au cas où vous l'auriez oublié !"

 **Antoine** \- "On s'y rend de ce pas !

Par contre, ce serait bien si vous pouviez m'aider à me relever, s'il vous plaît".

.

Alexis lui tendît la main droite qu'Antoine attrapa et se mît debout.

Ils marchèrent jusque dans le salon où se trouvaient le cadavre du numéro 3 ainsi que la caméra qui était sur la petite table au milieu de la pièce.

Antoine s'en empara, l'alluma et visionna ce qu'il y avait été enregistré dessus.

Il vît son ami en train de faire l'introduction de son nouvel épisode, le 99ème, avant de quelqu'un ne vienne frapper à sa porte.

Il alla ouvrir mais se fît piéger par un ou deux inconnu(s) dont l'un lui donna une décharge électrique suffisante, le faisant renverser en arrière et l'immobilisant avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse.

Ensuite, deux hommes en blouses blanches s'amenèrent, le prirent par les membres et l'emmenèrent à l'extérieur de son appartement et ensuite, à l'endroit où il était maintenant.

En même temps, on pouvait entendre le rire sadique de l'Homme au masque qui jouissait d'avoir réussi sa quête et de pouvoir enfin se venger de celui contre qui il avait une dent.

De plus, quelques secondes après le kidnapping, il tourna la caméra vers lui, sourît et adressa ces quelques mots à Ashley…

.

 **Homme masqué** \- "Bien le bonjour, Ashley !... Si jamais tu tombes sur cette vidéo, sache que je suis fort déçu que l'on n'ait jamais pu se rencontrer car je dois bien l'avouer que ça m'aurait bien plu de discuter un peu avec vous.

Cependant, hélas, le destin en a décidé autrement mais sachez qu'à l'heure à laquelle vous regardez cette vidéo, ce jeune qui détruit la vie des autres en se moquant et en les ridiculisant et qui vous sert en même temps de petit-ami n'est, très probablement, plus de ce monde vu que je l'aurais exécuté de mes propres mains avant de le rejoindre à mon tour…

Au plaisir de vous croiser dans le monde des morts, ma chère !"

.

Après cette scène, l'enregistrement se coupa, signifiant le début du calvaire de Mathieu ainsi que la démonstration en live de l'effrayante folie de l'Homme au masque.

Antoine n'eût pas le courage de la montrer à la personne concernée et éteignît l'appareil aussitôt.

Ashley lui demanda ce que cette vidéo racontait et Antoine lui répondît simplement…

 **Antoine** \- "La même chose que ce qu'on a vu dans l'intro du live".

 **Ashley** \- " Sauf que moi, je ne l'ai pas vue, je te rappelle".

 **Antoine** \- "C'est vrai !... J'avais déjà oublié…

Mathieu commençait son 99ème épisode quand l'Homme au masque et deux autres gars frappèrent à sa porte, lui donnèrent une décharge électrique qui l'immobilisa avant de s'évanouir.

Ils l'ont ensuite emmené à l'endroit où il est actuellement".

 **Ashley** \- " Et il est où d'après toi ?"

 **Antoine** \- "Dans le cabaret mythique de St-Étienne car il semble que c'est là où tout a commencé et c'est là que tout doit se terminer d'après ce taré d'Homme masqué".

 **Ashley** \- " On y va tout de suite !

Sa survie est entre nos mains alors on se dépêche de s'y rendre et on les déglingue tous sans aucune hésitation !

Vous êtes avec moi ?!"

 **Alexis / Antoine** \- " Absolument !"

 **Ashley** \- "Très bien !..."

 **Ashley** \- " _J'arrive mon amour ! Tiens bon encore un peu… Je te promets de tous les tuer et ainsi te venger…_ "

.

Tous trois quittèrent l'appartement où passa Mathieu avec ses parents pendant son enfance et une partie de sa vie d'adulte avant de monter sur Paris afin d'être plus proche de ses autres amis Youtubers.

Ils grimpèrent dans le véhicule d'Alexis, avec ce dernier au volant, Antoine en tant que passager et Ashley à l'arrière.

Antoine et Ashley continuèrent de regarder le live tandis qu'Alexis les emmena au dit cabaret.

Ils se garèrent une rue plus loin et firent le reste du chemin à pieds.

Ils aperçurent la camionnette ayant probablement servi au kidnapping du jeune schizo, passèrent par derrière, longèrent le flanc droit et jetèrent un rapide coup d'oeil à l'intérieur mais nulle présence s'y trouvait.

Ils continuèrent donc à avancer prudemment.

Une fois arrivés, un premier coup de feu se fît entendre alors qu'ils étaient devant l'entrée de la salle de spectacle, suivi d'un second et dernier quelques secondes plus tard.

Ils entrèrent et se déplacèrent le plus discrètement possible à l'intérieur jusqu'à tomber sur le corps du Docteur Frédérique dont celui-ci était gravement blessé au niveau du foie.

Alexis décida de rester avec lui dans les coulisses en attendant la venue des secours.

Quant à Antoine et Ashley, ils poursuivirent leur chemin en traversant le petit couloir donnant accès à la terrible scène cadavérique se trouvant juste sous leurs yeux.  
.

.

.

.

.

 **Review ? Like ? :)**


	4. Chapitre 04-C'est drôle quand on y pense

**Salut, salut, mes petits ninjas pandas ! :D**

 **Comment allez-vous ? Bien, j'espère ^^**

 **Sinan, à part ça... Je suis de retour pour vous poster la suite tant attendue de cette fanfic et dont j'ose imaginer qu'elle vous plaira.**

 **Elle est en deux parties et dont voici la première...**

 **.**

 **Enjoy ! :)**

 **.**

 **P.S : ne vous étonnez pas si vous voyez des répliques entières de l'épisode 99 vu que l'on va enfin entrer dans le vif du sujet ^^**

 **P.P.S : je tiens tout de même à rappeler que les personnages ne m'appartiennent mais qu'ils s'appartiennent à eux-mêmes et que s'ils veulent que je la modifie ou la supprime, ce sera fait.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 04 :C'est drôle quand on y pense...**

.

Ce jour-là, Mathieu était en pleine préparation pour le tournage de ce qui allait être le dernier épisode de la saison.

Il venait de déposer sur la table en face de lui, deux nouveaux costumes, installa sa caméra, l'alluma, vérifia ses paramètres ainsi que ceux de son micro et termina sa clope avant de commencer. Il se plaça ensuite devant le fond vert et entama l'ultime tournage de cette année de SLG alors que ses personnalités se trouvaient encore dans sa tête.

Quant à Ashley, elle était partie voir ses amies dont ça faisait depuis un long moment qu'elles ne s'étaient plus vues.

.

 **Mathieu** \- "Salut á tous et bienvenus dans ce 98ème épisode…. Ouai !, nan... c'est pas ça…

Salut à tous et bienvenus dans ce 99ème épisode de "Salut Les Geeks…""

.

 **Toc toc toc**

 **.**

 **Mathieu** \- ( _soupirant_ ) "Qui c'est qui vient encore me faire chier alors que je dois tourner mon épisode ?!"

.

Il marcha vers la porte, l'ouvrît et remarqua la présence de deux hommes dont un ne lui était pas du tout inconnu.

Le premier devait avoir plus de 40 ans, un visage plutôt cerné par la fatigue, de très courts cheveux noirs et des lunettes de la même couleur.

Sa chemise, quant à elle, était bleu clair, unie, avec un jeans traditionnel et des baskets grises.

L'autre, lui, semblait être plus mystérieux mais aussi plus étrange à cause de ses habits.

Il était derrière le plus âgé, le regardant et le saluant en imitant un genre de révérence.

Il portait une chemise, un costume et pantalon en coton noirs, des chaussures en cuir elles aussi noires ainsi que des gants et une perruque, style 17ème ou 18ème Siècle, de couleur blanche.

De plus, de sa main droite, il tenait un masque vénitien cachant ainsi son identité aux yeux de tout le monde.

En entrouvrant, il aperçût tout d'abord le plus vieux et surpris, lui répliqua…

.

 **Mathieu** \- "Encore vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, Doct'... ?"

.

En ouvrant, le quadragénaire s'approcha de l'entrée et attaqua le petit châtain à l'aide d'un taser dans la nuque.

Ses muscles se paralysèrent, s'effondra sur le sol, convulsant.

Les deux autres hommes entrèrent dans l'appartement dont le plus âgé se pencha au-dessus de lui et le plus mystérieux s'empara de la caméra et le filma en rigolant sadiquement.

.

 **Homme masqué** \- "Tu vois Mathieu… Je suis enfin arrivé à te retrouver et m'imaginer la suite des événements me rend très heureux !..."

Ensuite, il tourna l'appareil vers lui et prononça…

.

 **Homme masqué** \- "Bien le bonjour, Ashley !... Si jamais tu tombes sur cette vidéo, sache que je suis fort déçu que l'on n'ait jamais pu se rencontrer car je dois bien l'avouer que ça m'aurait bien plu de discuter un peu avec vous.

Cependant, hélas, le destin en a décidé autrement mais sachez qu'à l'heure à laquelle vous regardez cette vidéo, ce jeune qui détruit la vie des autres en se moquant et en les ridiculisant et qui vous sert en même temps de petit-ami n'est, très probablement, plus de ce monde vu que je l'aurais exécuté de mes propres mains avant de le rejoindre à mon tour…

Au plaisir de vous croiser dans le monde des morts, ma chère !"

.

Il coupa l'enregistrement et replaça l'objet à l'endroit où il se trouvait avant d'ordonner à ses hommes de terminer ce qu'ils avaient à faire et de l'emmener à l'endroit décidé.

Pendant ce temps-là, Mathieu observait ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, sans comprendre quoi que ce soit pour autant, inquiet pour sa vie pour la première fois.

Il essaya d'appeler ses personnalités dans sa tête mais seul le silence résonnait à l'intérieur.

De plus, il tentait désespérément de se mouvoir malgré que son corps était paralysé mais en vain.

Il sentait l'électricité de la décharge qui continuait de se répandre en lui et de l'affecter le privant de faire quoi que ce soit, même de parler.

Il assistait, immobile, à la scène se déroulant devant ses yeux jusqu'au moment où l'homme au masque eût fini son speech tandis que l'autre qui était accroupi à côté de lui sortit une seringue de la poche de sa chemise, prépara son contenu et dît…

.

 **Homme normal** \- "Veuillez m'excuser de devoir vous faire subir cela mais sachez que c'est uniquement dans votre intérêt… croyez-moi".

.

En même temps qu'il disait cela, Mathieu vît l'instrument se rapprocher dangereusement de lui, pria au plus profond de lui que quelqu'un arrive et le sorte de là mais rien, ni personne ne vînt à son secours.

Il sentît l'aiguille lui transpercer la peau du côté droit de son cou, puis, ressentît que ses forces l'abandonnaient, les sons devenant de moins en moins audibles au point qu'il n'entendît rien des derniers mots de celui qu'il connaissait et ses yeux se fermèrent, le plongeant ainsi dans un sommeil intense.

.

.

.

.

.

 _(Émergeant de l'inconscience… Regardant autour de moi et constatant que j'étais assis sur une chaise, en plein milieu d'une scène d'une salle de spectacles…)_

 _._

 **Mathieu** \- " _Bordel !... Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive encore ?..."_

" Docteur Frédérique ?!... Mais qu'est-ce que…?"

 **Docteur Frédérique** \- "Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mathieu !... Nous sommes là pour vous aider…"

 **Mathieu** \- "Mais qu'est-ce que vous m'avez foutu sur la tête ?... Bordel !, vous m'avez attaché en plus !...

Qu'est-ce que vous voulez à la fin ? Vous pourriez pas me foutre la paix tout simplement, non ?! J'ai autre chose à faire que vos conneries !... J'ai du boulot, moi !"

 **Docteur Frédérique** \- "Je vous ai promis de vous soigner et je n'arrêterai pas tant…"

 **Homme masqué** \- "Et moi ?... Vous n'êtes pas curieux de savoir qui je suis ?... Le masque ?, tout ça ?..."

 **Mathieu** \- "Je sais pas… Un cosplayeur, même si je ne vois pas en quoi vous vous êtes déguisé... ou alors un fanboy, peut-être…

En tout cas, si vous vouliez un autographe, suffisait de le demander. C'était pas la peine de faire tout ça pour si peu".

 **Homme masqué** \- "Hahaha… Vous êtes drôle… Il s'avère que je suis de près votre émission et il s'avère aussi que c'est moi qui ait décidé de vous soigner.

C'est moi qui a payé pour les médecins, pour le matériel et même pour l'hôpital donc si on réfléchit bien… on pourrait dire que je suis un peu votre… ange gardien".

 **Mathieu** \- "Trop d'honneur que vous me faites !..."

 **Homme masqué** \- "N'est-ce pas ?!..."

 **Mathieu** \- "Houla !... J'ai l'impression que cette histoire va être longue, même très longue…

Et vous n'auriez quelque chose à boire ?... genre… une bière ?, hoooo Ange gardien… Parce que si on doit discuter pendant longtemps, je ne vais tout de même pas me déshydrater pour vous, quand même".

 **Docteur Frédérique** \- "Dans votre état actuel, je ne pense pas que…"

 **Homme masqué** \- "Allez donc nous chercher cela !, Docteur Frédérique…"

 **Docteur Frédérique** \- "Je dois vous rappeler que je suis médecin et pas… !"

 **Homme masqué** \- "Chuuuut… Faites-le, Docteur Frédérique… Premier avertissement..."

 **Docteur Frédérique** \- "Mais vu son état, c'est pas..."

 **Homme masqué** \- "Deuxième avertissement… Vous ne voulez tout de même pas que j'aille jusque trois ?...", en claquant des doigts.

 **Docteur Frédérique** \- "P*tain !, je vous jure !... Vous êtes chiant quand vous le voulez !"

.

Le Docteur Frédérique se leva et se dirigea vers les coulisses afin d'aller chercher ce que son patron venait de lui ordonner.

.

 _(De mon côté avec l'Homme masqué…)_

.

 **Homme masqué** \- "Quant à vous, qui aimez le strass et les paillettes… Dites bonjour à votre public… _(se tournant vers la caméra située au milieu à droite de Mathieu)_ IT'S SHOW TIME !"

.

 _Au même instant que ce taré disait ça, il retira sa perruque et son masque… me dévoilant enfin qui il était…_

 _Ensuite, il se leva de son siège, alla au devant de la scène et,... il se mît à causer tout seul, face à un public inexistant mais aussi à danser de manière bizarre…_

 _Bon !... Je vais pas critiquer nan plus vu que moi, je sais même pas danser et qu'en plus, vu la situation dans laquelle je suis, on peut pas vraiment dire que je peux me permettre de la ramener mais quand bien même… Enfin… Tant que ça l'amuse et que ça retarde un peu ses plans, je vais pas me plaindre..._

.

 **Homme masqué** \- " Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs… En direct sur internet… Voici le live de la terreur !

Vous pouvez réagir sur les réseaux sociaux avec le #AuRevoirSLG…

Installez-vous confortablement et délectez-vous de cette pièce tragi-comique.

Aujourd'hui, votre bourreau préféré devient la victime… Le clown devient le bouffon et le railleur devient le raillé !

Quant à moi, votre humble serviteur, je ferai de mon mieux pour vous divertir !, alors commentez ! Partagez ! Likez !

Que le spectacle commence !"

.

 _Sa petite prestation terminée, il se réinstalla en face de moi._

 _Sérieusement… dans quelle merde, je suis encore tombé ?..._

 _Je le savais que j'aurais dû arrêter SLG tant que c'était encore possible et me casser loin, mais très loin d'ici… mais évidemment, j'ai choisi de faire passer les fans avant comme à chaque fois… et regardez où j'en suis maintenant !..._

 _Je me suis fait interné pendant je ne sais combien de temps et là, je me retrouve en face d'un taré qui veut ma peau !..._

 _Je savais que cette émission allait me poser d'éventuels problèmes mais là... Fais chier !, p*tain !..._

 _Bon !... Vu comme il m'observe, je sens que l'enfer ne va pas tarder à commencer et je me demande bien ce qu'il me réserve…"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Review ? Like ?**


	5. Chapitre 05 - C'est drôle

**Salut, salut, mes petits pandas !**

 **J'espère que tout s'est bien passé pour vous durant ces dernières semaines ^^**

 **Semaines durant lesquelles sont sortis (pour ceux qui auraient la mémoire courte ou qui auraient vécu dans une autre dimension :P ) l'épisode 102 de SLG ainsi que le 37ème WTC.**

 **En ce qui me concerne, je les ai adoré tous les deux !... C'était génial ! :D**

 **Enfin... On n'est pas ici pour parler de ça, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **Voici le cinquième (et pas le dernier) chapitre de "Sursis" qui est bien plus long que le précédent...**

 **J'espère, de tout coeur, qu'il vous plaira et sur ce...**

 **Enjoy ! :D**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapitre 05 - … C'est drôle**

.

 _Bon !... Vu comme il m'observe, je sens que l'enfer ne va pas tarder à commencer et je me demande bien ce qu'il me réserve…_

 _Cependant, et bizarrement, il semble calme… Un peu trop calme, je dirais même mais bon, passons…._

 _Je le vois qu'il me regarde, me scrute de la tête aux pieds avec un sourire dédaigneux au coin des lèvres… Je suis tombé sur un narcissique en plus… Rien que pour ça, ce gars m'a déjà l'air d'être une "perle" !, et pourtant, j'ai bien l'impression que ce narcissisme cache quelque chose… Quelque chose qu'il doit avoir au fond de lui ou alors… Ce gars est juste narcissique… et probablement psychopathe par la même occasion._

 _._

 _Ni lui, ni moi ne prononçons une parole ou même un soupir pendant plusieurs secondes qui, à mes yeux, étaient des heures mais ce fût tout de même ce taré qui commença la conversation._

 _._

 **Homme masqué** \- "Salut !"

 **Mathieu** \- "Euh… Salut !"

 **Homme masqué** \- "Sachez que ça me fait extrêmement plaisir de vous voir…"

 **Mathieu** \- "C'est pas du tout réciproque en tout cas !, car je dois vous avouez que de vous rencontrer ne m'enchante guère… et pourtant, ce n'est, pour ainsi dire, pas comme si on m'avait laissé beaucoup le choix…"

 **Homme masqué** \- (souriant) "Vous êtes drôle, Monsieur Sommet… Vous êtes drôle…"

 **Mathieu** \- "Tant mieux si ça vous fait rire parce que moi, pas du tout en fait !"

 **Homme masqué** \- "Dommage… Sinan, à part ça… Je suppose que vous avez un tas de questions en tête à me poser alors allez-y !... Je vous écoute".

 **Mathieu** \- "Ben, en fait… euh… nan ! En ce qui me concerne, même le fait de savoir qui vous êtes ne m'intéresse absolument pas".

 **Homme masqué** \- "Oooh… Vous êtes sûr ? Même pas une toute petite envie de savoir ?"

 **Mathieu** \- (Réfléchissant) "Ben...euh… Nan, en fait…"

 **Hippie** \- "Si ! Moi, oui !"

 **Mathieu** \- " _Ferme-la un peu !, tu veux… C'est pas le moment de déconner les mecs !"_

 **Hippie** \- " _Peace, Gros !"_

 **Hippie** \- "Pourquoi le masque ?, Gros…"

 **Homme masqué** \- "Ben !, vous voyez… Quand, vous voulez, c'est pas si compliqué"

 **Mathieu** \- " _Je te déteste !, Hippie… Je te déteste !... Regarde ce que tu as fait… Tu as flatté son ego surdimensionné, maintenant !..."_

 **Homme masqué** \- "Pour deux raisons toutes simples… La première, parce que je trouve ça donne un style un peu particulier et puis,... aussi parce que mon identité devait resté inconnue aux yeux de tous".

 **Patron** \- " _Ouai !, ben valait mieux… Avec la tête de cul qu'il a, il arrive même à me couper l'envie de bander, gamin !"_

 **Mathieu** \- " _Désolé pour toi, mec !... en attendant, si tu m'aidais, ce serait pas plus mal… non ?!"_

 **Patron** \- " _J'aimerais bien lui montrer qui c'est qui est le Patron ici !, mais l'autre barge t'a électrocuté et donc on sait pas sortir"._

 **Mathieu** \- " _Je vois pas ce qui t'en empêche…"_

 **Patron** \- " _P*tain !, gamin ! T'es con ou tu le fais exprès ?!"_

 **Mathieu** \- " _Ben… euh…"_

 **Patron** \- " _Laisse tomber !... T'es une cause perdue au niveau de la connerie et je sais rien faire pour t'aider à ce niveau-là !..."_

 **Mathieu** \- " _Excuse-moi de ne pas avoir ton intelligence mais tu pourrais nous sortir de là ?!"_

 **Patron** \- " _Mais bordel !... T'ES VRAIMENT CON !, MA PAROLE ! JE TE DIT QUE JE NE PEUX PAS CAR TES NERFS, A CAUSE DE LA DÉCHARGE, SONT PARTIS EN COUILLE !"_

 **Mathieu** \- " _Ça va, ça va…. T'énerves pas, mec…"_

 **Hippie** \- " _Peace, Gros…"_

 **Mathieu** \- "Vous aviez peur que vos proches vous reconnaissent et se foutent de votre gueule, c'est ça ?!..."

 **Homme masqué -** "Non. De toute façon, ça fait depuis longtemps qu'ils sont tous morts à part mes amis… Ils ont été tués lors d'un accident de voiture peu de temps après ce qui a déclenché mon envie de vengeance sur toi et tes prétendus amis".

 **Mathieu -** "Désolé pour vous… Néanmoins, je vois toujours pas pourquoi je suis ici et pour être honnête avec vous, toutes ces conneries commencent sérieusement à me saouler !..."

 **Homme masqué -** "Tout doux !, petit… Laisse-moi au moins montrer aux spectateurs une courte vidéo concoctée par mes soins… Après, on reviendra sur ta petite face de porcinet !"

.

 _Quoi ?! Une vidéo, maintenant ? Son narcissisme n'a donc aucune limite, ma parole…_

 _Qui plus est, même les mouflons sont plus amicaux et plus sexy que lui… et pourtant, Dieu (enfin Satan) sait à quel point je les déteste._

 _Pendant qu'il me montre sa "fierté" et son "égocentrisme" dans son reportage à la con, je vais essayer de trouver un moyen de me détacher et me casser vite fait, bien fait de cet endroit._

 _._

(En cours de diffusion….)

"Maxime Lasso… Ce jeune entrepreneur de 27 ans vient d'hériter de la fortune colossale de son père, mania de l'industrie pharmaceutique.

11 milliards !... C'est le chiffre donné par le magazine " _Forbes"_ , propulsant ce jeune Français à la 37ème place des plus grandes fortunes mondiales.

Charismatique, généreux… Cet homme aux multiples facettes a investi dans…

.

 **Mathieu** \- "Mon internement ?! Sérieux ?! Vous n'avez rien eu à faire de mieux que d'investir là-dedans ?!"

 **Homme masqué** \- "Comme quoi ?"

 **Mathieu** \- "Je sais pas… Avoir la plus grosse voiture du monde, acheter des choses inutiles qui vous aident à vous valoriser,..."

 **Patron** \- "Ou des putes aussi !"

 **Mathieu** \- " _Merci de bien vouloir te taire avec tes conneries !..."_

 **Patron** \- " _Ça va, gamin… Pète un coup, merde !"_

 **Mathieu** \- " _Je sais pas si tu te rends compte de la situation dans laquelle on est mais vu comme ça se présente, on va avoir du mal à s'en sortir"._

 **Patron** \- " _T'en fais pas !... Les alliés devraient pas tarder à arriver… enfin s'ils sont pas trop cons du moins…"_

 **Mathieu** \- " _Les alliés ? Quels alliés ?... De qui tu parles ?, mec"_

 **Patron** \- " _Tu les verras bien au moment où ils seront là"_.

 **Mathieu** \- " _Ok, ok… Si tu le dis…"_

 **Homme masqué** \- "Je vois que le Patron a une imagination fort variée mais oui, je pourrais… Si je le voulais… mais voyez-vous… je suis marié depuis trois ans alors désolé de vous décevoir mais ça ne m'intéresse pas trop.

Sinan, j'ai déjà tout ce que je voulais. Une voiture, un jet, un yacht, …. Bref, tout ce que les personnes riches ont et ce que les personnes minables comme toi ne risquent jamais d'avoir".

 **Patron** \- "Désolé de te contredire, gamin, mais… j'ai tout ça aussi et même mieux ! J'ai une chose que tu n'auras probablement jamais de ta pitoyable existence".

 **Homme masqué** \- "Et quoi donc ?"

 **Patron** \- "Le respect et la peur de mes amis comme de mes ennemis".

 **Homme masqué** \- *rigole* Tu penses franchement que j'en ai à faire de ça ?! Si tu savais, comme je m'en fous royalement".

 **Panda** \- "De quoi tu ne te fous pas alors ?"

 **Homme masqué** \- "Ça !, c'est une bonne question mais…"

 **Mathieu** \- "Je peux savoir ce que vous me reprochez en réalité parce que je dois vous avouer que je suis un peu perdu là !…"

 **Homme masqué** \- "Je vois… Très bien puisque vous insistez alors je vais vous le dire…

Alors je commence par où ?... Votre goût pour l'humiliation d'autrui ?, votre façon de vous enrichir en volant le contenu des autres ?, votre envahissante mégalomanie ?, ou vos incessantes leçons de morale ?"

 **Mathieu** \- "..."

 **Homme masqué** \- "Satisfait ?!, Monsieur !..."

 **Mathieu** \- "Ben euh…"

 **Homme masqué** \- "Et le plus triste là-dedans, c'est que, voyez-vous, ça fait depuis cinq ans… Cinq longues années que ce spectacle perdure !... Vous !, en train de vous filmer dans votre décor artisanal minable !... alors que moi, je mets tous les moyens directement !, je ne fais pas les choses à moitié, moi !

D'après mon psy, il disait que je souffrais de la folie des grandeurs mais que voulez-vous… Lui, il ne risque plus de souffrir de quoi que ce soit".

 **Panda** \- "Comment ça ? Me dites pas que vous l'avez.."

 **Homme masqué** \- "Tué ? Bien sûr que si ! Ce gars croyait vraiment n'importe quoi… Je ne souffre d'aucune folie, MOI, contrairement à VOUS. Je suis juste… perfectionniste.. c'est tout".

 **Mathieu** \- "Si vous le dites…"

 **Homme masqué** \- "Mais j'y pense… je suppose que ça vous intéresse de savoir la raison pour laquelle je veux me venger de vous".

 **Patron** \- "Sûrement parce que t'es complexé tellement que t'es moche !

Quand je te vois, j'ai soudainement envie d'être castré pour être sûr de ne jamais pouvoir être baisé par toi !"

 **Homme masqué** \- "Te tracasse pas, mec… Tu ne m'attires pas plus non plus.

Tu es minuscule pour quelqu'un qui s'appelle "sommet" !" *rigole*

 **Patron** \- "Je t'emmerde !, gamin"

 **Homme masqué** \- "J'en étais où déjà ?... Ah oui !

Si vous le permettez, je voulais vous soumettre, à vous ainsi qu'à votre fine et précieuse analyse, une vidéo très rare".

 **Mathieu** \- "Quoi donc ?"

 **Homme masqué** \- "Regardez et admirez ce chef-d'oeuvre !"

.

 _Je tournai la tête vers l'écran de l'ordinateur qui était à ma droite, le même où il me montra sa "biographie", et la vidéo s'enclencha._

 _Je pouvais voir une jeune femme, en robe noire, le visage coupé par la caméra, tenir des pancartes où elle avait elle-même écrit dessus :_

 _._

" _Bonjour,_

 _._

 _Je suis passée dans SLG pour une vidéo tournée il y a longtemps._

 _Depuis, ma vie est un CAUCHEMAR..._

 _Je me fais INSULTER au lycée…_

 _Tout le monde se MOQUE de moi…_

 _J'AI HONTE !..._

 _Je veux… MOURIR…_

 _._

 _En voyant ces images, j'ai été choqué… choqué de savoir jusqu'où ça avait été… choqué de savoir que j'avais pu faire tant de mal alors que, de base, c'était juste pour amuser les fans._

 _En plus, sans en connaître la raison, je m'attendais à ce que ce soit plus grave que ça vu sa manière de se comporter en revisionnant ces images._

 _La vidéo terminée, il la coupa (sûrement pour éviter qu'elle se lance de nouveau) et se pencha vers moi… m'observant avec attention… attendant probablement que je réagisse par rapport à ce que je venais de voir._

 _Je ne dûs pas attendre bien longtemps avant qu'il me pose la question justement…_

 _._

 **Homme masqué** \- "Alors ?... Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? J'attends votre analyse lollesque sur ce que vous venez de voir".

 **Mathieu** \- "Euh… Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire".

 **Homme masqué** \- "C'est drôle ça !... Pourtant, d'habitude, vous trouvez toujours quelque chose de drôle, d'amusant, tout en vous inspirant du malheur et de la détresse d'autrui".

 **Mathieu** \- "Je suis désolé de vous contredire mais ce ne sont pas des vidéos de ce genre que j'aborde "d'habitude"... Elles ne me font pas rire du tout même".

 **Homme masqué** \- "Oh… Je vois…Donc, en soi, vous n'avez rien à dire, ici ?"

 **Mathieu** \- "Euh… Qui est cette personne ?"

 **Homme masqué** \- "Petite rectification… Qui était cette personne ?..."

 **Mathieu** \- "P*tain !..."

.

 _Alors là, c'était le comble… Ce que je redoutais le plus, est arrivé… Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce soit possible… Comment était-ce possible que ce soit allé si loin ?_

 _J'étais littéralement sous le choc d'apprendre que la jeune femme s'était suicidée et qui plus est, par MA faute !..._

 _Je ne pensais franchement pas que ça aurait pu tourner si mal que ça._

 _Ça risque d'être dur… Nan, je rectifie… Ça va être dur de vivre avec ça, la mort d'une jeune femme innocente, sur la conscience jusqu'à la fin de mes jours._

 _Depuis qu'il m'a révélé cet événement, je le vivais mal… très mal…_

 _D'un autre côté, il y a des chances que ça ne dure plus très longtemps vu ce qu'il a l'intention de faire de moi… mais je me demande qui sont ces fameux alliés dont le Patron m'a parlé tout à l'heure._

 _Ce serait bien s'ils pouvaient se pointer maintenant ou dans pas longtemps parce qu'à cette allure-là, je ne suis plus certain de mes chances de survie._

 _Bordel !... Crever maintenant, à mon âge… J'ai que 26 ans, p*tain !... Enfin… au moins, je me serais bien amusé pendant plus de quatre ans à faire cette émission qui, m'a d'abord sauvé de la vie misérable que j'avais avant de finalement, me tuer mais dans la gloire, cette fois…_

 **Patron** \- " _Gamin ?!"_

 **Mathieu** \- " _Quoi ?"_

 **Patron** \- _On va s'en sortir !... On va se barrer d'ici, gamin !"_

 **Mathieu** \- " _Et après ?"_

 **Patron** \- " _Quoi après ?"_

 **Mathieu** \- " _On fait quoi après ?"_

 **Patron** \- " _Tout ce que tu voudras, gamin… Tout ce que tu voudras…"_

 **Mathieu** \- " _Je ne sais pas si je pourrai vivre en sachant que j'ai la mort d'une jeune femme sur la conscience… J'ai l'impression de… l'avoir assassiné à petits feux… alors que c'était nullement mon but…"_

.

 _Des larmes commencèrent à perler sur mes joues… Mes yeux… Il fallait que cette tristesse sorte, il fallait que mes larmes coulent mais… pas en face de lui, pas maintenant !_

 _Pas avec le peu de fierté qui me restait…_

 _Je regrettais ce qui s'était passé, certes, mais je ne voulais nullement craquer devant lui ! Je ne voulais pas lui procurer ce plaisir de me voir rempli de remords… Son ego serait comblé et le mien… Dépecé encore plus que ce qui l'est déjà._

 _Je…_

 **Patron** \- " _Hey !, gamin"_

 **Mathieu** \- " _Oui ?"_

 **Patron** \- " _Je sais ce que tu ressens et ce n'est pas de ta faute… Tu n'es coupable de rien dans cette histoire"._

 **Mathieu** \- " _Mais si je ne l'avais pas ridiculisée, elle serait probablement…"_

 **Patron** \- " _Probablement quoi ?!... C'est pas de ta faute !, gamin… Les seuls responsables sont ces crétins qui se sont pris à elle !... Ces gosses qui se croient tout permis parce qu'ils sont en groupes ou devant leurs écrans et qui se croient forts alors que ce sont juste des abrutis !..._

 _Réveille-toi !, gamin… REVEILLE-TOI !, bordel !"_

.

 _Au fond, je savais qu'il avait raison… Je savais que si ces gamins (ou adultes, je ne sais pas) ne s'en étaient pas pris à elle, elle serait probablement encore en vie mais je me dis que… Si je ne l'avais pas mise sur le devant de la scène en l'humiliant, peut-être qu'ils ne l'auraient pas attaquée et qu'elle serait encore de ce monde._

 _Je ne sais plus quoi penser à la fin !... Je suis perdu… totalement perdu ! Et ce mec… pourquoi il veut me buter ? C'est quoi le rapport entre elle et lui ?_

 _C'était évident qu'il devait exister un lien entre eux pour qu'il réagisse de la sorte mais lequel ?..._

 _De toute manière, même si je l'apprenais et même toutes les excuses du monde… Non !, de l'univers ne pourraient la faire revenir, malheureusement._

 _._

 **Geek** \- " _Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?, Mathieu"_

 **Patron** \- " _On va se barrer, gamin… Hors de question de crever ici ! T'as compris ?!, Mathieu"_

 **Mathieu** \- " _..."_

 **Patron** \- " _Mathieu ?!"_

 **Mathieu** \- " _..."_

 **Patron** \- " _MATHIEU ?! Réponds, bordel !"_

 **Mathieu** \- " _Oui, oui… On va se casser d'ici…"_

 **Patron** \- " _MEC ! JE PEUX COMPRENDRE QUE TU SOIS SOUS LE CHOC MAIS RESSAISIS-TOI ! ON A BESOIN DE TOI !, GAMIN… ON A BESOIN DE TOI !"_

 **Panda** \- " _Il a raison, Mathieu… Sans toi, on n'est rien"_

 **Hippie** \- " _Ecoute-le pour une fois, Gros"_.

 **Mathieu** \- " _Ok… Je vais me ressaisir et je ferai de mon mieux pour qu'on se barre de cet endroit !"_

 **Patron** \- " _Bien dit !, gamin…"_

.

 _Me voyant pas réagir, il continua son speech pour mon plus grand malheur…_

 _._

 **Homme masqué** \- "Je suppose que vous avez besoin d'un contexte pour vous resituer…

Nous sommes donc en décembre 2013… Votre humble serviteur s'en revenait au domicile familial après une longue et dure journée de labeur… Une fine et magnifique couche de neige recouvrait l'entièreté du jardin.

Je rêvais d'un bon bain brûlant aux huiles essentielles pour me relaxer mais telle ne fût pas ma surprise en découvrant à la place, dans ma salle de bain et plus précisément, dans ma baignoire, une flaque d'hémoglobine ainsi que l'odeur acre du sang fraîchement versé qui en découlait.

Vous commencez à saisir où je veux en venir, maintenant ?"

 **Mathieu** \- "Écoutez !, je… euh…"

 **Homme masqué** \- "J'oubliais de préciser une petite chose, tout de même.

Le cadavre dont je fais référence, ici, était celui de ma petite soeur".

.

 _Oh bordel !... Dans quelle merde, je me suis fourré, moi ? Sérieusement ?_

 _Je comprends mieux pourquoi il désire tant me voir mort… et d'un autre côté, je trouve qu'il a raison de se venger car si quelqu'un avait fait la même chose à mon frère, j'aurais, moi aussi, tout fait pour le retrouver et le tuer de mes propres mains._

 _Néanmoins, je sais que je vais mourir et oui, ça me fait peur…_

 _Peur, pour moi, car je ne sais pas comment et quand ça va se terminer et peur, pour les autres, mes proches, quand ils apprendront la nouvelle, comment réagiront-ils ?_

 _Ashley sera effondrée (en espérant qu'elle s'en remette, la pauvre…), Antoine sera triste, mais pas comme ma petite-amie (et encore heureux d'ailleurs !... J'espère qu'il sera là pour elle, quand même…), ma famille… Probablement, sous le choc mais je suis sûr que ça passera avec le temps pour eux et quant à mes autres amis… Je ne peux pas me l'imaginer vu que certains, je les connais à peine._

 _N'empêche… Ceci dit, ceux dont je crains le pire, ce sont les fans… Je suis persuadé qu'une partie, les groupies certainement, se suicideront par amour pour moi…_

 _Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt car après tout, je suis un mec comme tant d'autres alors pourquoi elles se comporteraient comme ça ? Aucune idée… Je les ai jamais comprise… et pourtant, Dieu sait ! (enfin Satan, je veux dire) que j'ai essayé mais en vain._

 _Après tout… Qu'est-ce que j'y connais, moi ?! C'est peut-être bien la mort… Qui sait ?_

 _._

 _Il tourne autour de moi comme un lion autour de sa proie, maintenant…_

 _Je devrais peut-être songé à m'excuser au moins… Ça le fera éventuellement renoncé à son envie de me flinguer._

 **Mathieu** \- "Écoutez ! Je suis désolé… Ça fait il y a longtemps et je n'avais même pas anticipé le succès de l'émission à cette époque-là".

 **Homme masqué** \- "Vous croyez que j'en ai à foutre de ce que vous avez anticipé ou non à cette époque ?!

Vous pensez vraiment que j'ai attendu des années et des années pour entendre finalement de si pitoyables excuses ?! Vous êtes pathétiques !"

 **Mathieu** \- "Et vous ?! Vous pensez aux conséquences de vos actes ? Une mort en direct, ça vous paraît raisonnable ?!"

 **Homme masqué** \- "Peu importe ! Pour une fois que c'est moi qui décide alors oui ! C'est Mon MOMENT… Ma JUSTICE !... Et ce n'est pas vous et vos personnalités débiles qui allez m'en empêcher !"

 **Mathieu** \- "Écoutez ! Il est encore temps de tout annuler, vous savez… On aura qu'à dire que c'était une blague et puis, c'est tout.

Vous êtes jeune, riche et vous avez absolument tout alors…"

 **Homme masqué** \- "Mais alors quoi ?! Vous pensez que j'en ai quelque chose à foutre de vos blagues ?! Vous croyez que je me soucie de ce qui se passera après cette vidéo ?!"

.

 _Soudainement, il fît un pas en arrière, retira la sécurité de son arme et la pointa sur mon front._

 _Autant vous dire qu'à ce moment-là, j'étais en panique totale._

 _Je ne savais pas quoi faire, ni comment réagir… J'étais perdu… complètement perdu._

 _De plus, je m'attendais à ce quelqu'un intervienne mais là, quand même…_

 _._

 **Homme masqué** \- "Tu vois, Mathieu ?! Je vais te tuer ! Toi ainsi que toutes autres personnalités ! Personne ne survivra ici !"

.

 _Du bruit se fît entendre tout à coup…_

 _Un individu semblait essayer de parler discrètement à l'arrière mais c'était raté car le taré et moi, on avait tout entendu._

 _Ce dernier (le taré quoi !) se dirigea vers les coulisses tandis que j'attendais qu'il soit parti pour tenter de me casser._

 **Mathieu** \- "Patron ! Aide-moi ! C'est le moment si on veut…"

 **Patron** \- "Je sais, gamin… J'ai compris !"

 _Il prît possession de mon corps, comme de nombreuses fois auparavant, et bascula de droite à gauche avant de s'affaler sur le sol._

 _Ensuite, il se traîna péniblement pour aller vers la sortie quand, tout à coup, deux coups de feu se firent entendre à l'arrière._

 _Habitué, il ne s'en préoccupa pas et continua d'avancer laborieusement mais c'était sans compter le retour du taré, quelques secondes après._

 _Celui-ci nous repositionna comme au début et se plaça face à nous._

 _Il nous scruta, l'air ravi._

 _C'est à partir de là que je me suis aperçu que c'était fini pour nous… Qu'il était trop tard pour espérer une once de chance de survie jusqu'à ce qu'un autre bruit sourd fût perceptible._

 _Une autre personne était entrée dans la salle, vraisemblablement, et marchait vers nous d'après les pas._

 _Cependant, ce taré était vachement plus occupé à jubiler du fait qu'il allait nous tuer qu'il ne la remarqua même pas… Cette jeune demoiselle se tenait derrière lui et le fixait tout en se déplaçant vers nous._

 _Personnellement, j'espérais qu'elle agisse mais non… malheureusement…_

 _Enfin… pas tout à fait…_

 _A vrai dire, j'ai pas trop compris ce qui s'est passé car tout s'est déroulé trop vite pour moi._

 _L'Homme masqué était face à moi, son égo surdimensionné fier et heureux, me demanda si j'étais prêt à mourir._

 _Bien sûr que non, crétin ! Qui le serait ?! Sincèrement ? Qui le serait d'après vous ?_

 _Personne évidemment !..._

 _Bien entendu, j'ai vainement espérer que le fait de le supplier de m'épargner fonctionne mais bon… Tant pis._

 _En même temps, je la voyais arriver vers nous. Elle prépara son couteau en le tenant dans la main droite et en se cachant derrière les rideaux afin de ne pas se faire repérer par l'autre._

 _Le Patron (pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il réplique ça d'ailleurs ?...) est intervenu, une fois de plus contre mon gré, et lui a balancé comme ça au visage…_

 _._

 **Patron** \- "Vas-y !, gamin… Essaie un peu de me plomber !"

.

 _L'autre barge s'énerva encore plus et entra le canon du pistolet dans ma bouche (qui avait un goût de métal dégueulasse, ce dit en passant…) et se mît à hurler de façon diabolique._

 _On aurait dit qu'il était possédé, un truc de dingue !... Enfin soit !..._

 _Il recula et à la seconde même où il s'apprêta à tirer, elle lui lança le couteau dans le bras._

 _Malheureusement, cela n'évita pas le fait que je reçus une balle dans le crâne et chuta sur le parquet de la scène._

 _Ma perception du monde disparaissant peu à peu, mes yeux se fermèrent, les sons devenaient de plus en plus inaudibles et mon âme s'échappait au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient._

 _Néanmoins, j'ai pu percevoir plusieurs coups de feu et le cadavre lourd de l'homme heurtant le plancher alors que de nouveau, les mêmes bruits de pas se rapprochaient de moi._

 _Je l'entendais, faiblement certes, elle, qui s'évertuait tant bien que mal de me rassurer et de me garder réveillé._

 _D'après sa voix, elle semblait si douce et pourtant, si forte, si imposante._

 _Elle me suppliait de rester auprès d'elle, de ne pas lâcher mais c'était trop dur… bien trop dur._

 _La douleur était atroce, l'odeur du sang… de MON sang avait empli mes narines, mes paupières étaient closes (par réflexe peut-être) et seul le son de sa voix et le contact sa peau sur la mienne étaient ce qu'il y avait de plus rassurant à l'instant même où je m'apprêtais à passer dans l'autre monde._

 _Quant à eux, mes chères personnalités… Ils hurlaient, hurlaient dans mon crâne meurtri._

 _Ils me suppliaient de tenir, de pas abandonner et de me battre pour rester chez les vivants._

 _Malheureusement, je sentais bien que ça n'allait plus durer longtemps…_

 _Je sentais que mon existence fuyait vers d'autres horizons et je ne pus la retenir plus infiniment car, alors qu'elle me portait dans ses bras pour m'emmener à l'hôpital (enfin, je crois), je ne parvins qu'à prononcer un seul mot qui sonna comme le glas d'une église aussi bien dans ma tête que pour elle…_

 _._

 **Mathieu** \- "Adieu…"

.

 _Je venais à peine de prononcer cette parole que je rendis mon ultime et pénible souffle..._


	6. Chapitre 06 - Après la vie la mort ?

**Hello mes petits pandas ! ^^  
Voici la suite tant attendue des récits du jeune schizo, adaptée de l'épisode 99.**

 **Par contre, ne soyez pas surpris de la courteur (oui, je viens de créer ce mot :P ) de ce chapitre car il sert de transition entre les parties d'avant et les suivantes...**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse et...**

 **Enjoy ! :D**

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 06 - Après la vie… la mort ?**

 **.**

Lorsque je repris conscience, je perçus une atmosphère à la fois lourde et pesante qui régnait dans les alentours…

C'était très confus dans ma tête. Je ne me souvenais de rien de ce qui s'était passé, à l'exception de la balle que je me suis prise et de cette jeune femme qui était intervenue trop tard et ce, même si elle s'était débarrassée de l'Homme masqué.

Tout se mélangeait… Passé et présent… Souvenirs et réalité… Mon enfance, mon adolescence, ma vie avant et pendant YouTube ainsi que… maintenant… la fin… la MORT !...

Je ne savais pas quoi penser, ni calmer ce jeu incessant d'images me revenant en tête, devant mes yeux, à la fois surpris, triste et mélancolique.

Subitement, les paroles de l'un de mes amis de lycée qui avait failli mourir dans un accident de moto me revinrent en mémoire…

"Il paraît qu'au moment de sa mort, on voit sa vie défiler devant soi…" Et ben voilà !, c'est fini… Je vais enfin, avec un certain regret tout de même, pouvoir me reposer… Oh oui !... un très long sommeil.

Néanmoins, j'ouvris mes paupières qui étaient lourdes et remarquai que j'étais en train de chuter dans un gouffre sans fin.

Mes personnalités me quittèrent les unes après les autres en commençant par le Panda, suivi du Redneck, du Nazi, la Fille, le Prof, le Hippie, le Geek pour finalement, arriver au dernier qui restait… le Patron.

Je constatai que, comme les précédents, son âme se détachait de la mienne jusqu'à s'envoler et disparaître littéralement, devenant de plus en plus transparente au point d'être invisible et de n'être plus rien d'autre qu'une pensée perdue dans le lot...

Alors que, triste et désespéré, me laissant tomber dans ce tunnel, je sentis le contact d'une main familière attrapant la mienne et la serrant de toutes ses forces pour ne pas me lâcher.

Étonné, j'observai dans le but de savoir de qu'il s'agissait et le reconnus aussitôt.

.

 **Mathieu** – « Patron ?! »

.

Je ne comprenais pas comment il avait fait pour ne pas rejoindre les autres mais au fond de moi, cela avait peu d'importance en comparaison du fait qu'il était là et me dit de sa voix rauque…

.

 **Patron** – « Tu n'espérais tout de même pas te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement ?, gamin ! »

.

Heureux de me savoir avec lui pour affronter la suite, je lui répondis bêtement…

.

 **Mathieu** – « Bien sûr que non !... Patron… »

.

Étrangement, ma réponse le fît sourire et le voir ainsi me rassura un temps soit peu, malgré le fait qu'aucun de nous ne savait ce qui allait se passer ensuite…

.

.

.

 **Review ?**


	7. La fin d'une époque Le début d'une autre

**Salut, salut mes petits pandas d'amour !**

 **Ça va comme vous voulez ? :) Perso, je suis contente de vous retrouver après plusieurs longues semaines d'absence pour vous publier la suite de cette fic à succès !... (** ** _"Paie ta modestie, toi !..."_** **La ferme, Angy...** ** _"Y a que la vérité qui blesse, gamine..."_** **M'en fous, nah ! :P** ** _"Tssss..."_** **)**

 **Donc comme je disais avant d'être interrompue... Voici la suite que vous attendiez tous ^^  
Sur ce, je ne vais pas vous retenir plus long... Enjoy mes petits pandas ! ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 07 - La fin d'une époque… Le début d'une autre...**

.

 _...aucun de nous ne savait ce qui allait se passer ensuite…  
Une lumière d'un blanc immaculé nous brûlant les yeux nous engloba avant d'atterrir quelques secondes plus tard dans un lieu, ma foi, fort étrange et totalement inconnu._

 _Je voyais pour la première fois ce genre de décor, celui-ci ressemblant à un cube bleuté, parcouru de lignes rouges formant ainsi un damier sur toutes ses faces._

 _Je scrutai les alentours et entendis soudainement, une voix de femme robotisée nous saluant._

.

 **Patron** \- "Hey !, gamin…"

 **Mathieu** \- "Quoi ?!"

 **Patron** \- "Mate-moi un peu ce qui est derrière toi".

.

 _Je me retournai et aperçus un masque en plastique volant, encerclée de pointillés lumineux de couleurs rouges et bleus._

.

 **Mathieu** \- "Hein ?! Bordel ! M..Mais c'...c'est quoi… ce truc ?"

 **Masque** \- "Enchantée de faire votre connaissance, programme Mathieu Sommet".

 **Mathieu** \- "Euh… En...Enchanté !..."

 **Masque** \- "Programme Mathieu Sommet !, l'opérateur vous salue mais requiert immédiatement votre activation".

 **Mathieu** \- "W...What the fuck ?!"

 **Patron** \- "Tu sais ce que c'est ce truc volant ?, gamin".

 **Mathieu** \- "Aucune idée mais on ne va pas tarder à le savoir à mon avis".

.

 _Subitement, un cercle apparût autour de moi et m'encercla avant d'aller plusieurs fois de haut en bas, mes bras en croix avec mon corps, ainsi qu'un second à quelques centimètres de mon oeil gauche._

 _Mon tour terminé, ce fût à celui du Patron de subir le même sort._

 _Cela terminé, la "femme robot" se remît à parler…_

.

 **Masque** \- "Je suis ravie que vous soyez arrivé, programme Mathieu Sommet".

 **Mathieu** \- "Quelqu'un peut me dire où on est ?"

 **Patron** \- "Et t'es qui toi ?"

 **Masque** \- "Mon nom est Jeanne et je suis une intelligence artificielle, née il y a deux minutes et 36 secondes.

Vous êtes actuellement au sein d'un monde informatique virtuel où vous avez atterri suite à votre décès".

 **Mathieu** \- "Tu te fous de ma gueule, c'est ça ?!"

 **Jeanne** \- "Je crains que non, programme".

 **Mathieu** \- "C'est quoi ce bordel, sérieux ?!"

 **Jeanne** \- "Ceci est la réalité… Regardez par vous-mêmes".

.

 _Elle nous dévoila des images de mon cadavre, étendu au milieu de la scène, avec mon crâne se vidant de son sang tandis que mes épaules, mon dos, … baignaient dedans._

 _Mes yeux semblaient vides, inexpressifs… La faucheuse ayant ôté mon âme en pensant la prendre avec elle mais… au lieu de ça, elle est tombée ici…_

 _C'est dommage pour elle mais… pour moi… je ne sais pas…_

 _Elles étaient suivies par celles de la cérémonie avant mon enterrement dans le cimetière de Saint-Etienne, ma ville natale._

 _Je devais bien l'avouer que j'étais ému par rapport à ce que j'observais…_

 _Tous… tous ces gens étaient là… p… pour moi ? Ma copine… Ma famille… Mes amis et… une partie de mes fans._

 _Ils étaient tous là, face à mon cercueil sur lequel était posé une photo prise lors de notre dernier anniversaire pour ma rencontre avec Ashley._

 _Je les voyais, pleurant comme jamais auparavant, en train d'écouter les paroles prononcées par le prêtre tandis que ma petite-amie était effondrée dans les bras d'Antoine tentant tant bien que mal de la calmer._

 _Parmi les invités, se trouvaient mes parents mais aussi certains amis de lycée mais surtout ceux que j'ai eu la chance de côtoyer grâce à cette belle et magnifique aventure que fût celle de YouTube et du monde d'Internet._

 _Je pouvais apercevoir Alex, Alexis (LinksTheSun), Alexis (Lloyd), Nyo, Bob Lennon, Victor (InThePanda), AngelMJ, Fred et Seb ainsi que Bruce et Kriss de "Minute Papillon"._

 _Au fond de la salle, une petite partie de mes fans assistait à la cérémonie pendant que les autres attendaient dehors, sous la pluie battante._

 _Ils étaient déguisés en mes personnalités mais, sans comprendre le pourquoi du comment, ils portaient tous un brassard noir au bras droit. Ils formaient un seul bloc, tous alignés, à la seule exception de cette fille se situant en première ligne et semblant tenir un paquet dans ses mains. Elle était, sans réelle surprise, habillée en Patron mais à la perfection._

 _Elle était vêtue de la même chemise, même costume, chaussures et tout ! Tout était à l'identique à l'exception de ses longs cheveux bleus qui lui tombaient dans le bas des reins._

 _Tout ce monde présent vivait cet événement, à mon sens, tragique, dans un silence de mort._

 _A part les chants religieux qui comblait le vide, une atmosphère lourde et pesante se faisait ressentir à l'intérieur._

 _Après plus d'une heure de sermon et musiques religieuses, insupportables pour mes oreilles vu que je suis satanique, c'était au tour des proches d'adresser leurs dernières pensées à mon encontre avant que je rejoigne mon ultime demeure.  
Mes parents entamèrent avec un merveilleux texte qui me fît limite pleurer et dont celui-ci racontait… _**(je précise qu'il s'agit d'une adaptation d'un texte dont je n'en suis pas l'auteur et que tous les "crédits" reviennent à celui (celle)-ci)**

 _._

 **Parents** \- "Nous venons te dire adieu, toi que nous aimions

Nous venons te remettre à Dieu, à jamais

Rejoins tous ceux que nous avons aimés

Tous ceux qui nous ont déjà quittés

Tu es parti, nous ne te verrons plus

Ton rire, ton sourire seront souvenirs

Nos cœurs pleurent l'inconsolable douleur

En déposant ces gerbes de fleurs

Désormais tu es parti, adieu

Nos yeux te chercheront dans les cieux

Pour toujours tu seras dans nos cœurs

Aide-nous à ce que la joie demeure

La vie a décidé de ton départ

Et nous devons te dire au revoir

Nous t'avons aimé et nous te remettons à Dieu

Cette nouvelle absence, quelle violence

Quelle déchirure et blessure immenses

Pourrons-nous donner un sens à l'insensé

Pourrons-nous un jour enfin l'accepter

Désormais tu es parti, adieu

Nos yeux te chercheront dans les cieux

Pour toujours tu seras dans nos cœurs

Aide-nous à ce que la joie demeure

La vie a décidé de ton départ

Et nous devons te dire au revoir

Nous t'avons aimé et nous te remettons à Dieu

Jamais plus rien ne sera comme avant

Depuis ton dernier souffle dans le vent

Nous te rejoindrons mais pas maintenant

Car la vie va toujours de l'avant

Merci pour tout cet amour partagé

Nous serons plus grands de t'avoir aimé

Merci pour tout l'amour en héritage

Ce chant nous te l'offrons en hommage

Adieu …"

.

 _Á ces phrases, ces mots, je ressentis une vive émotion qui remonta soudainement et pour laquelle j'ai eu beaucoup de mal pour ne pas chialer. Je fermai les yeux et serrai les dents en attendant que ça passe._

 _Néanmoins, je ne parvins pas longtemps à détacher mon regardkj d'eux car au fond… Je savais que c'était la dernière fois que j'aurai la possibilité de les voir et surtout, de les entendre._

 _Après eux, ce fût les autres membres de ma famille, puis, mes amis qui racontèrent leurs discours. Certains abordaient leur tristesse, d'autres leurs souvenirs ou ce qu'on aurait encore pu faire ensemble et d'autres, un peu de tout._

 _Cependant, les trois derniers furent les plus touchants avec celui de Nyo qui disait…_ **(il s'agit d'un texte dont je n'en suis pas l'auteur et que tous les "crédits" reviennent à celui (celle)-ci. Son nom : "Hier, aujourd'hui, demain")**

.

 **Nyo** \- "Nous avions ensemble fait tant de choses.

Et voilà que maintenant tu nous quittes.

Nous avons mangé, bu avec toi, nous avons partagé les soucis et les travaux quotidiens.

Avec toi, nous avons partagé tant de projets et tant d'espoirs.

Il y a tant de choses encore que nous aurions voulu faire ensemble.

Mais cela semble s'arrêter aujourd'hui et ce n'est plus ensemble que nous allons réaliser ce que tu espérais.

Nous voudrions nous souvenir de toi, continuer de travailler à tout ce que tu attendais, à tout ce que tu espérais.

Comme un mur, la mort nous sépare, de toi, comme le souffle du vent qui balaie les obstacles,

notre amitié, notre affection et notre espérance s'en iront te rejoindre là où désormais tu nous attends près de Dieu".

.

 _Il n'avait pas tout à fait tort dans ce qu'il disait… Il était vrai qu'on avait programmé des projets ensemble ainsi qu'avec d'autres et que maintenant,... rien de tout cela ne sera possible de par ma mort causée par un vengeur fou !_

 _Á la fin, il descendît de l'estrade et retourna à sa place, à côté d'Alex et Bob._

 _Il croisa Antoine sur le chemin dont celui-ci s'assît à gauche de mon lit de mort, guitare à la main et posa celle de droite sur les cordes avant de prononcer…_

.

 **Antoine** \- "Mathieu… Sache que tu es et resteras toujours mon nain des Internets ainsi que mon seul et unique meilleur ami et… c'est pour cette raison que je vais te jouer une adaptation d'"Even in Death" d'Evanescence".

" **Give me a reason to believe that you're gone  
** _(Donne-moi une raison de croire que tu es parti)_

 **I see your shadow so I know they're all wrong  
** _(Je vois ton ombre donc je sais qu'ils ont tort)_

 **Moonlight on the soft brown earth  
** _(Le clair de lune sur la tendre terre brune)_

 **It leads me to where you lay  
** _(Il me mène à l'endroit où tu es étendu)_

 **They took you away from me but now I'm taking you home  
** _(Ils t'ont emmené loin de moi mais maintenant, je te ramène à la maison)_

 **[CHORUS:]**

 **I will stay forever anywhere with you  
** _(Peu importe où tu seras, je resterai éternellement avec toi)_

 **My friend  
** _(Mon ami)_

 **The softly spoken words you gave me  
** _(Les mots doucement prononcés que tu me donnais)_

 **Even in death our friendship goes on  
** _(Même dans la mort, notre amitié continue)_

 **Some say I'm crazy for my friends, Oh my best friend  
** _(Certains disent que je suis fou pour mes amis, Oh mon meilleur ami)_

 **But no bonds can hold me from your side, Oh my best friend  
** _(Mais aucun lien ne peut me retenir de ton côté, Oh mon meilleur ami)_

 **They don't know you can't leave me  
** _(Ils ne savent pas que tu ne peux pas me quitter)_

 **They don't hear you speaking to me  
** _(Ils ne t'entendent pas me parler)_

 **[Chorus]**

 **And I can't be with you, not now you're dead**

 _(Et je ne peux pas être avec toi, plus maintenant vu que tu es mort)_

 **[Chorus]**

 **And I can't be with you, not now you're dead  
** _(Et je ne peux pas être avec toi, plus maintenant vu que tu es mort)_

 **People die, but real and true friendship is forever"**.  
 _(Les gens meurent, mais la franche et vraie amitié est éternelle)_

.

 _Tout comme pour mes parents, j'eus des difficultés à ne pas déverser de larme et ce, même si j'étais très, très ému par la musique, les paroles, le fait qu'il l'ait adaptée et tous ces souvenirs à deux qui venaient de remonter à la surface._

 _Certaines images de nos cuites, jeux de la bouteille et autres conneries se bousculaient dans ma tête, rendant ainsi les sensations plus fortes._

 _Ashley, quant à elle, fût la dernière à monter sur scène pour me faire ses adieux._

 _Je m'attendais à quelque chose de vraiment fort et puissant venant d'elle et je ne fus pas déçu, loin de là même._

 _Contrairement aux autres, Antoine resta là où il était et attendît qu'elle le rejoigne après avoir pris le micro et s'installa à mes côtés…_

.

 **Ashley** \- "Mathieu… Mon amour, mon ange… Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour que…

Ce jour, cet événement se déroulerait et… encore moins à cause d'un fou…

Tu m'avais prévenue qu'il y avait un risque à ce que ce genre de choses se produisent mais toi… Toi, tu me disais que tu n'avais pas peur.  
Quand tu me racontais ça, je n'y croyais pas mais je voyais bien qu'au fond de toi, tu étais sincère…

Tu m'expliquais que tu te battais pour la liberté d'expression et contre ces gens qui désirent la bannir et que c'était pour le bien de tous…

A ce moment-là encore, je te croyais… Tout comme je t'aurais toujours cru".

.

 _En même temps qu'elle me disait cela, des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues avant de tomber lourdement sur sa sublime robe noire._

 _Je… J'aurais tellement voulu être présent auprès de toi pour te consoler, te serrer dans mes bras et te dire à quel point je suis fou amoureux de toi._

 _Je désirais ardemment pouvoir t'embrasser, sentir ta peau effleurant la mienne, ton odeur se mélangeant à la mienne, caresser tes cheveux, ton corps, admirer tes yeux, ton sourire…_

 _Je te voulais à moi et rien qu'à moi !, mais… rien de tout cela ne me serait désormais possible et une rage mélangée à de la tristesse bouillonnait dans mon estomac._

 _Je serrais les poings et les dents jusqu'à ce qu'elle commence à chanter ._

 _A cet instant, mon regard et toute mon attention se rivèrent sur toi et enregistrèrent le moindre de tes mots, de tes expressions, de tes mouvements et de tes sentiments._

.

 **Ashley** \- "Mathieu… Je… Je me souviendrai toujours de cette chanson que tu fredonnais de temps à autre mais qui semblait signifier énormément à tes yeux…

Maintenant, je comprends… Je comprends en quoi cette musique et… ces paroles représentaient pour toi. Elles signifiaient et signifieront pour l'éternité, le sens et la forme de notre amour pour l'autre. Un amour pur et sincère comme on trouve nulle part ailleurs !... Un amour unique en tous genres et solide de par notre, ce qui aurait dû être, future union !... Un amour… Un amour comme jamais je ne pourrai ou même souhaiterai remplacer car sache que… tu es et… resteras pour toujours dans mon coeur !... Oui, toi… Mathieu Sommet…

M… Maintenant, laisse-moi te rendre hommage et célébrer une ultime fois notre relation par cette chanson n'étant simplement, comme je l'ai baptisée, … notre hymne à l'amour.

.

 _Antoine commença à jouer les premières notes qu'elle laissa son chagrin déverser ses premières perles… et se concentra sur le texte qu'elle interpréta…_

.

" **Promets moi si tu me survis**

 **D'être plus forte que jamais**

 **Je serais toujours dans ta vie**

 **Près de toi, je te promets**

 **Et si la mort me programme**

 **Sur son grand ordinateur**

 **De ne pas en faire un drame**

 **De ne pas en avoir peur**

 **Pense à moi comme je t'aime**

 **Et tu me délivreras**

 **Tu briseras l'anathème**

 **Qui me tient loin de tes bras**

 **Pense à moi comme je t'aime**

 **Rien ne nous séparera**

 **Même pas les chrysanthèmes**

 **Tu verras on se retrouvera**

 **N'oublie pas pas ce que je t'ai dis**

 **L'amour est plus fort que tout**

 **Ni l'enfer ni le paradis**

 **Ne se mettront entre nous**

 **Et si la mort me programme**

 **Sur son grand ordinateur**

 **Elle ne prendra que mon âme**

 **Mais elle n'aura pas mon coeur**

 **Pense à moi comme je t'aime**

 **Et tu me délivreras**

 **Tu briseras l'anathème**

 **Qui me tient loin de tes bras**

 **Pense à moi comme je t'aime**

 **Rien ne nous séparera**

 **Même pas les chrysanthèmes**

 **Tu verras on se retrouvera**

 **On se retrouvera**

 **On se retrouvera**

.

 _Je… Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que je voyais… Ashley chantait la chanson que je lui avais dédiée pour moi… En mon honneur ?..._

 _Constatant cela, mes émotions se dévoilèrent d'elles-mêmes et sans que je puisse y faire quoi que ce soit pour les contenir._

 _Je me précipitai sur l'écran et me collai à lui afin de m'approcher au plus près de ma copine, du moins avoir l'impression que c'était le cas._

.

 **Mathieu** \- "Ashley !... Ashley !, mon amour… Ne… Ne me pleure pas, s'il te plaît… Ne verse pas tes larmes pour moi car… même si je ne suis pas là physiquement, je serai toujours là auprès de toi !... Dans ton coeur !, alors cesse ! Cesse de pleurer ma mort et célèbre plutôt mon passage dans l'autre Monde où je pourrai toujours veiller sur toi !... Je serai avec toi pour l'éternité, ma puce.

.

 _Une main agrippa mon épaule et, en me retournant, j'avais aperçu que le Patron m'avait rejoint et tentait de me consoler._

 _Par la même occasion, je terminai d'écouter sa voix prononçant chaque parole de cette chanson en la racontant à sa manière et à sa juste valeur._

 _Quand elle eût fini, elle se mît debout, descendît de l'estrade, se retourna vers moi et posa sa main sur le couvercle de la boîte et me dît…_

.

 **Ashley** \- "Mathieu… J'espère que tu es heureux là où tu es et que…"

.

 _Ses larmes perlant le long de ses joues, elle bredouilla…_

.

 **Ashley** \- "... tu ne souffres plus… Je t'aime !..."

.

 _Elle se pencha ensuite et déposa un profond et tendre baiser sur mon logement mortuaire et ce, comme si elle l'aurait fait sur mes lèvres, , avant de retourner s'asseoir entre ma mère et Antoine._

 _Le prêtre termina la cérémonie par un dernier laïus et, au moment où mes amis Antoine, Nyo, mon meilleur ami du lycée, Bob ainsi que Fred et Seb s'emparèrent des poignées de mon lit afin de le soulever et le porter dans le véhicule mortuaire qui me conduirait à mon ultime demeure, la jeune fille déguisée en Patronne et chef du groupe des fans de ma communauté leva la main droite en l'air et tous ceux présents se mirent au garde-à-vous._

 _Elle s'avança ensuite vers Ashley et les autres, la posture droite, tenant entre ses mains un paquet d'environ 30cm de long sur 21cm de large et 3cm de haut, emballé dans un emballage en papier cadeau noir.  
Une fois devant elle, la jeune femme s'agenouilla, baissa la tête et lui tendît le colis en s'adressant ainsi…_

.

 **Inconnue** \- "Pardonnez mon insolence et mon ingratitude à venir vous déranger pendant cette cérémonie d'adieu à celui qui fût, comme il se nommait lui-même, un bouffon mais aussi troll des Internets et avant toutes choses, votre petit-ami mais… Pour toute la communauté de fans de SLG, il était pour nous plus que normal de lui rendre un dernier hommage à notre manière.

C'est pour cette raison que la communauté et moi-même vous offrons ce cadeau en espérant qu'il vous fera plaisir ainsi qu'à Mathieu qui doit sûrement nous observer de là où il est".

.

 _Ma petite-amie sécha ses joues et s'empara de l'objet, puis, le déballa et remarqua qu'il s'agissait d'un énorme livre._

 _Elle l'ouvrît et aperçût des milliers de commentaires de sympathie envers elle et mes autres proches qui l'admiraient en même temps._

.

 **Inconnue** \- "Dedans se trouvent des milliers de remarques de sympathie mais aussi des répliques ou de courtes scènes cultes décrites ainsi que des photos ayant été prises en conventions… Tous de merveilleux moments partagés avec nous, son public… Ses fans…

 **Ashley** \- "M… Merci ! Je… Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre…

Ce dont vous avez fait… Cet ouvrage,... ce soutien que vous lui avez donné durant toutes ces années, c'est… c'est juste incroyable !...

Je… Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi ajouter d'autre…

 **Inconnue** \- "C'est gentil !... Merci beaucoup mais vous savez… Ça représente peu de choses par rapport à ce que lui a fait pour nous… Nous avons donc jugé cela normal de célébrer sa mémoire et son oeuvre à notre façon et du mieux possible.

 **Antoine** \- "C'est très réussi en tout cas... Un immense bravo à vous tous !  
 **Inconnue** \- "Merci beaucoup, Antoine !"

 **Antoine** \- "Quel est ton nom, jeune fille ?"

 **Inconnue** \- "Morgane et j'ai actuellement 16 ans"

 **Ashley** \- "Morgane !, sache que nous te remercions ainsi que vous tous pour ce cadeau…

Je suis sûre que Mathieu doit être content et ému de ce geste"

 **Morgane** \- "J'en suis persuadée"

 **Ashley** \- "C'est pas tout ça mais il est temps de lui rendre un dernier adieu et de le conduire dans sa dernière demeure"

 **Morgane** \- "Bien sûr… Excusez-moi…"

.

 _Elle se retourna vers ses camarades et s'adressa à eux en ces mots…_

.

 **Morgane** \- "Camarades ! Séparez-vous ! Laissez passer notre idole ainsi que ses amis et sa famille et accompagnons-les… Exécution !

.

 _Telle ne fût pas ma surprise en les voyant tous obéir et exécuter chaque geste de manière précise et synchronisée._

 _Ils s'écartèrent de l'entrée et deux d'entre eux ouvrirent les portes laissant sortir en premiers mes amis tenant mon cercueil, suivis d'Ashley et de mes parents, puis les autres et enfin, Morgane et les autres fans._

 _Ils me déposèrent à l'arrière du corbillard qui m'emmena au cimetière de Saint-Etienne, ma ville natale, et lequel était suivi de mes proches et de plusieurs milliers d'inconnus._

 _Durant la cérémonie d'inhumation, Ashley et les autres se trouvaient tout devant et dont Morgane était à côté de Nyo._

Le prêtre fît ses discours et juste avant qu'il dise de descendre ma boîte, la "Patronne" leva la main et demanda…

.

 **Morgane** \- "Serait-il possible de lui rendre, nous aussi, hommage, s'il vous plaît ?"  
 **Prêtre** \- "Si la famille et les amis ne voient pas d'inconvénient…"  
 **Mère** \- "Vous pouvez, jeune fille".

 **Morgane** \- "Merci beaucoup, Madame.  
Camarades !, êtes-vous prêts ?!"

 **Fans** \- "Oui !"  
 **Morgane** \- "Très bien…"

.

 _Un d'entre eux sortît une guitare et entama la mélodie de… de l'un de mes Instants Panda. Il devait s'agir de l'épisode 87… "Gloire au Panda"._

 _Elle s'empara du silence et chantèrent..._

.

 **Morgane (et les autres aussi)** -

"Gloire à Mathieu,

Le troll du web

Petit défenseur

Des peuples manipulés.

Gloire à Mathieu,

Notre schizophrène favori

De tout le YouTube français.

Fusillé,

Assassiné

Par l'homme masqué

Lui aussi suicidé.

Gloire à Mathieu,

L'homme aux multiples personnalités.  
Tous aux rendez-vous

Devant ton émission SLG.

Gloire à Mathieu,

L'appel des fans…  
Personne n'est heureux  
Depuis ce moment fatidique".

.

 _Je… Je n'en revenais pas de ce que je voyais… et encore moins de ce que j'entendais…_

 _Déjà que la cérémonie religieuse m'avait laissé sur le cul (et c'est peu de le dire) mais celle-ci n'était pas mal non plus dans son genre._

 _En effet, s'apercevoir que des milliers de fans ont décidé de créer un ouvrage en mon honneur mais qu'en plus, une partie de ceux-ci avait fait le déplacement jusque "chez moi" pour me dire au revoir, c'était juste… énorme !..._

 _Et encore, c'est peu dire voyant que ces mêmes individus ont réinterprété une de mes chansons en l'adaptant._

 _Je pensais avoir fini de pleurer (comme une fillette oui, je sais ) mais que du contraire… Ça allait redémarrer de plus bel grâce à eux._

 _Ensuite, Morgane leva le bras et prononça…_

.

 **Morgane** \- "Mathieu !... Toute ta communauté et moi-même tenions à te remercier pour ces cinq années de bonheur que tu nous as données ainsi que… te dire que nous aussi !... Nous sommes des infidèles… et que malgré ça, tu te fais quand même enterré religieusement… Blasphème total et impardonnable !"

.

…

.

 **Morgane** \- "Ceci dit… L'un des avantages, c'est que tu peux boire tant que tu veux, tu ne seras jamais bourré et ça !... Ça !, c'est cool !...

C'est donc sur cette note positive que nous tous proclamons… GLOIRE A TOI !, MATHIEU !"

.

 _Euh… Ok… Je… Je… Je suis perdu… et pas qu'un peu !...  
Franchement,... C'est qui cette meuf ?! Sérieux ?! Je ne sais pas d'où elle sort mais elle est vachement bizarre quoi !... Enfin… je me dis que ça pourrait pas être pire… quoi que… ?_

.

 **Fans** \- "GLOIRE A TOI ! GLOIRE A TOI ! GLOIRE A TOI !..."

.

 **Antoine** \- "Euh… Je veux bien que sa communauté soit aussi, voire plus timbrée que la mienne mais alors là !... Ça dépasse tout ce dont j'ai pu imaginé !..."

 **Ashley** \- "A qui le dis-tu ?... Ils sont pas "normaux", certes, mais ils sont sympas au moins".

 **Antoine** \- "Mouais… Si tu le dis… Ils sont pas dangereux, tu es sûre ?"

 **Ashley** \- "Bah… Tout autant que les tiens !..."

 **Antoine** \- "C'est justement ça qui m'inquiète…"

 **Bob** \- "T'en fais pas… Ils ne mordent pas".

 **Nyo** \- "Ouais !... Ils sont plus surprenants et effrayants qu'ils en ont l'air…"

 **Morgane** \- _(plus loin)_ "Je vous entends, vous savez…", _l'air agacée_

 **Nyo / Bob / Ashley** \- "Désoléééés !..."

 **Morgane** \- "Mhhh… Camarades !... Êtes-vous prêts pour le salut final ?!"

.

 _Soudainement, ils levèrent tous leurs bras comme dans la chanson des 4 ans avec le Panda et la mélodie de l'instrumental d'"Hotel California" entama ses premiers airs…_

 _Tous, ou une grande partie du moins, fermèrent leurs yeux, baissèrent la tête et pleurèrent pour certains…_

 _La musique terminée, ils se mirent en repos comme des soldats pour quelques secondes après, des hommes des pompes funèbres descendirent mon cercueil au sein du trou pendant de longues et pénibles minutes._

 _Cela fait, le prêtre prononça une dernière parole, puis, ce fût d'abord à Ashley, mes parents, Antoine, mes amis ainsi que mes autres proches et mes fans de déposer une ou plusieurs fleurs sur mon lit de mort avant qu'il ne soit recouvert de terre et le caveau apposé dessus._

 _C'est ainsi que s'acheva mon inhumation mais aussi que débuta officiellement mon départ et ma vie dans un autre monde ou plutôt une nouvelle dimension où je ne pourrai malheureusement jamais en sortir..._


End file.
